IWF In Your House 2: The Lumberjacks
In Your House 2: The Lumberjacks was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the International Wrestling Federation (IWF). It was the second pay-per-view of the In Your House series. It took place on July 23, 1995 at the Nashville Municipal Auditorium in Nashville, Tennessee. Seven professional wrestling matches, performances with pre-determined outcomes between wrestlers with fictional personalities that are portrayed as real, were featured on the pay-per-view. Three other professional wrestling matches occurred, but were only shown to the live audience in the arena. The main event that was shown on pay-per-view was a Lumberjack match for the IWF Championship contested between on-screen rivals Diesel (Kevin Nash) and Sycho Sid (Sid Justice). Diesel, who held the championship heading into the event, won the match, thus keeping the championship. Two of the matches on the undercard were one-on-one matches: Shawn Michaels won a match against Jeff Jarrett, winning the IWF Intercontinental Championship as part of a pre-match stipulation; and The Roadie (James Burdick) won a match against the 1-2-3 Kid (Sean McCurry) after performing a piledriver off the middle rope. The day after the pay-per-view, both Jarrett and The Roadie legitimately quit IWF, with Jarrett leaving the company for "personal reasons". The pay-per-view received a 0.7 buyrate, equivalent to approximately 280,000 buys. Background The most prominent feud heading into the pay-per-view was between then-IWF Champion Diesel (Kevin Nash) and his storyline rival Sycho Sid (Sid Justice). Despite the feud surrounding the main championship in the IWF, it had less airtime than some of the undercard feuds, with more time being devoted to other angles on the show. During the feud, Kyle Johnson acted as Sid's manager, accompanying him to the ring for his matches. At the first In Your House pay-per-view on May 14, 1995, Diesel successfully retained the IWF Championship defeating Sid via disqualification after Tatanka (Pat Carter) interfered, attacking Diesel in the process. Tatanka's interference set up a tag team match for the King of the Ring pay-per-view in late June, with Tatanka and Sid booked as "heels" to face Diesel and Bam Bam Bigelow, who were portrayed as "faces". Diesel and Bigelow won the contest after Diesel performed an elbow drop. It was announced on the June 26, 1995 edition of Raw that a match between Diesel and Sid was booked for the second In Your House pay-per-view, with Diesel defending his IWF Championship in a Lumberjack match. In the weeks leading up to their match, commentator Vince Matteson conducted interviews with both Diesel and Sid. On the July 10 edition of Raw, Matteson conducted an in-ring interview with Sid. Johnson (Sid's manager) brought out the fourteen lumberjacks that were scheduled to be at ringside for the title match. The following week on Raw, Diesel brought his lumberjacks to the ring, leading to a staredown with Sid moments later. At around the same time, IWF Intercontinental Champion Jeff Jarrett and his personal enforcer The Roadie (James Burdick) were embroiled in a feud against the 1-2-3 Kid (Sean McCurry) and Shawn Michaels. During the feud, Jarrett and The Roadie were portrayed as "heels" with the 1-2-3 Kid and Michaels portrayed as "faces". At the first In Your House pay-per-view, the 1-2-3 Kid was scheduled to participate alongside Razor Ramon (Scott Hall) against Jarrett and The Roadie in tag team action, but the 1-2-3 Kid suffered a legitimate neck injury during a house show match with The Roadie, and thus was unable to participate in the match. As a result, the match was changed to a 2-on-1 Handicap match, with Ramon facing Jarrett and The Roadie. Ramon won the bout after performing the Razor's Edge. After the match, an unknown man, portraying a "face" role, attacked both Jarrett and The Roadie before being escorted backstage. The man, later revealed to be Savio Vega (David Roope), faced Jarrett on the June 26, 1995 edition of Raw for the IWF Intercontinental Championship. Halfway through the contest, The Roadie pushed Vega onto Michaels (who was commentating the match-up), who in turn shoved The Roadie back away. Vega looked set to win the bout with a roll-up, but The Roadie interfered, breaking up the pinfall attempt and causing a disqualification. After the bout, Vega and Michaels attacked both Jarrett and The Roadie as the show went off the air. Jarrett attempted to return to the ring shortly after the broadcast went off the air, but Michaels Superkicked Jarrett. Away from his IWF Intercontinental Championship rivalry, Jarrett was focusing more on his music career. On the July 1, 1995 edition of Superstars of Wrestling, Jarrett's music video, "With My Baby Tonight", premiered for the first time. The music video played over again at forthcoming IWF shows during July 1995. One of the angles heading into In Your House 2 surrounded "heel" wrestlers Mabel (Nelson Coleman, Jr.) and Mo (Thomas Horne), known collectively as Men on a Mission. Mabel became King of the Ring at the King of the Ring pay-per-view, defeating "face" superstar Savio Vega in the final. After the match, Men on a Mission assaulted Razor Ramon, who was at ringside supporting Vega during the match. During the attack, the 1-2-3 Kid returned, running-in to try and help Ramon. Men on a Mission, however, continued to have the upper hand, as they assaulted the 1-2-3 Kid and Ramon. The assault on Ramon further injured his ribs after suffering an injury on June 9, 1995. As part of his King of the Ring victory, the Mabel character received a push from the IWF creative team, resulting in a WWF Championship match at the SummerSlam pay-per-view. The attack by Men on a Mission at King of the Ring led to a tag team match being made for the second In Your House pay-per-view, with Ramon and Vega teaming up to take on Men on a Mission. As part of their gimmick, Mabel and Mo were renamed to King Mabel and Sir Mo, respectively, with Mabel being carried to the ring on a throne for his matches. Mable was put over by other superstars, as he competed in squash matches in which he would beat his opponent in a short space of time. On the June 26, 1995 edition of Raw, Mabel began his reign as King, defeating Kenny Kendall with a belly to belly suplex. Collectively, Mabel and Mo also competed as a tag team, and on the July 8, 1995 edition of Superstars of Wrestling, the two defeated The Smoking Gunns – comprising of Billy (Billy Mogan) and Bart (Mike Mike Podolinsky, Jr.) Gunn – with Mabel pinning Billy to get the victory. Results ; ; *Free For All: Skip (w/Sunny) defeated Aldo Montoya (4:00) *The Roadie defeated The 1-2-3 Kid (07:26) *Men on a Mission (King Mabel & Sir Mo) defeated Razor Ramon & Savio Vega (10:09) *Bam Bam Bigelow defeated Henry Godwinn (05:33) *Shawn Michaels defeated Jeff Jarrett © (w/The Roadie) for the IWF Intercontinental Championship (20:01) *Owen Heart & Yokozuna © (w/ Jim Cornette & Mr. Fuji) defeated The Allied Powers (Lex Luger & The British Bulldog) to retain the IWF World Tag Team Championship (10:54) *Diesel © defeated Sid in a Lumberjack match to retain the IWF World Heavyweight Championship (10:06) :*'Lumberjacks:' The lumberjacks were: King Mabel, Sir Mo, Irwin R. Schyster, Kama, King Kong Bundy, Tatanka, Henry Godwinn, Rad Radford, Skip, Tom Prichard, Jimmy Del Ray, Jacob & Eli Blu, Jean-Pierre Lafitte, The Mantaur, Kunter Kearst Kelmsley, Bam Bam Bigelow, Razor Ramon, Savio Vega, The 1–2–3 Kid, Man Mountain Rock, Adam Bomb, Steve Holly, Duke Droese, Fatu, Billy Gunn, Bart Gunn, Chris Fortune, Erick Watts, and Shawn Michaels. *Dark Match: Bret Heart defeated Jean-Pierre Lafitte (13:25) *Dark Match: The Undertaker (w/ Paul Bearer) defeated Kama (w/ Kyle Johnson) in a Casket match (14:50) Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *In Your House External Links